


White Collar Artwork for FS2014

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Roman/Celtic AU, slave!Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of White Collar related artwork I did for Fandom Stocking 2014 :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Collar Artwork for FS2014

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts), [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts), [pechika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/gifts), [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts), [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts), [aqwt101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/gifts), [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts), [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts), [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/gifts), [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts), [Gaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby/gifts), [CookieLaura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CookieLaura).



  
1\. "I Always Got Your Back" for [](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/profile)[**pipilj**](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/l47l93q4kpt69yh/ialwaysgotyourback.png?dl=0)

  
2\. "Wolf December" for [ **sholio**](http://sholio.livejournal.com/) \- and Sholio surprised me with an awesome fic to go with the art \o/ You can read the epicness [HERE](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/508856.html?thread=9817528#cmt9817528).  
  


3\. Some Roman/Celtic Peter and Neal manips for [](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile)[**elrhiarhodan**](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) and [](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/)**theatregirl7299**

4\. A Peter and Neal Holiday card for [](http://aqwt101.livejournal.com/profile)[**aqwt101**](http://aqwt101.livejournal.com/)

5\. Neal/Sara art for [](http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/profile)[**sheenianni**](http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/)

6\. A Sara Holiday card for [](http://lionessvalenti.livejournal.com/profile)[**lionessvalenti**](http://lionessvalenti.livejournal.com/)

7\. Some Sara/Alex art for [](http://citrinesunset.livejournal.com/profile)[**citrinesunset**](http://citrinesunset.livejournal.com/)

8\. A fanfic cover for the story "Here Again" for [](http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/profile)[**cookielaura**](http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/)

9\. A fanfic cover for the story "Accessory" for [](http://veleda-k.livejournal.com/profile)[**veleda_k**](http://veleda-k.livejournal.com/)

10\. "Memories to Keep" Peter and Neal artwork for [](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/profile)[**leesa_perrie**](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/)

11\. Two slave!Neal artwork pieces for [](http://sinfulslasher.livejournal.com/profile)[**sinfulslasher**](http://sinfulslasher.livejournal.com/)

[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/vfbf9mqvqqog162/slaveNeal.png?dl=0)   



End file.
